Leo's emotions
by Sweetheart91597
Summary: Request from Sweet Fantasy's magic: what happens when Leo shows his emotions to his brothers, instead of hiding them away? I do not own TMNT. Sequel is up! :D (each chapter is a sequel to the corresponding chapter)


Donnie's POV

Have you ever been scared because you didn't know something?  
Scared because there could be something terrible be happening at this very moment and you wouldn't even know about it?  
I never did…  
Until this very moment…

We were in the middle of a normal routine patrol, when we saw Tigerclaw and decided to follow him. He led us right into an ambush with possibly about two hundred foot bots. It doesn't take a genius, like myself, to figure out what the result was: 200 foot bots+ Razhar+ Fishface+ Tigerclaw= our defeat.  
All in all, we were lucky. Bruised skin and pride, Mikey a sprained wrist and Raph a hit to the head (he's got a thick skull, he'll be fine in the morning).

Finally back at the lair, Leo went to find master Splinter while I took care of Raph and Mikey.  
After I was done with them after a full hour (you just can't get Mikey to sit still!), I went to look for Leo (he tends to hide injuries).  
When I couldn't find him in his room, I went to the dojo assuming he was still with Splinter.  
But when I got there, Splinter told me Leo left the dojo about an half hour before.

And so now I'm running over slippery rooftops in the middle off a storm in a desperate search for my oldest brother. I just ran to my lab to grab my bo-staff and my T-phone and ran out while yelling what I was going to do. I don't know if anyone heard me, and frankly I don't really care right now.  
All I care about is finding Leo safe and sound, so I can kill him myself for making me worry like this!

After a while, I found him sitting under a billboard (at least out of the rain).  
But when I walked closer, I got a better look at his face.  
I knew that icy look and what it meant: trouble.

Leo's POV

I looked up when I heard someone approaching. I wasn't surprised it was Donnie.  
It always was Donnie. Mikey was too happy/silly to chase after someone in the pouring rain, while Raph was to moody.  
When Donnie sat down next to me, he didn't say anything at first.  
After a while, he spoke up: "You left"  
"Congratulations, genius", I muttered under my breath.  
Donnie sighed, but didn't say anything else.

"It wasn't your fault, you know", Donnie finally said.  
I didn't respond. I didn't have to.  
He knew. He always did.  
"You scared me, Leo… All of us. You should have seen Splinter's face when he found out you'd left without saying anything! Do you even have the slightest clue as to what Mikey and Raph are gonna do to you?!"  
My eyes answered that question, for I didn't trust my mouth at the time.  
Donnie gulped when he looked in my eyes, but he wasn't so easily distracted (sadly enough).  
Donnie just kept going on and on about the dangers of acting on impulse and being outside in the rain for a long time…

Finally, I snapped.  
I jumped up and pulled Donnie up by the brim of his shell.  
"Did you ever even consider why I'm here by myself?", I said, not raising my voice in the slightest " Maybe I didn't want to be around my family for a while. Maybe I didn't want to be around YOU for a while."  
Donnie's eyes grew big: "M-me?"  
"You're always so clever, with your inventions. But you didn't see that one coming, did you? Why did we walk into that ambush, do you think?"  
"Well… because we were following Tigerclaw?", he asked quietly.  
"Exactly… And isn't it the genius' job to think about the possibility of an ambush? Wasn't it a little too obvious? A little too easy?"  
Now, Donnie didn't know what to say. He just stood/dangled from my grasp.  
"Why don't you think about THAT for a while. Go home and leave me alone." I let go of his shell and dropped him onto the concrete.

He didn't look at me, he just sat there for a moment.  
Then, he just stood up and walked away. Like always.

The moment he was out of my sight, the icy mask fell and I dropped down to my knees sobbing like a little kid.

No matter how broken he might have felt at that moment, by tomorrow he'll pretend nothing ever happened. Like always.  
He'll do anything to hide what happened here from everyone.  
No one will ever know what I did to him.  
But I will know.  
And knowing that I'm the cause of his pain hurts me more than any ninja weapon possibly could.

 **Author's note: Hi! I'm back! :D I promised an update in the summer, so: here it is!  
I don't even dare to check when I last wrote an update… Anyway, I've had this request for soooo long so I thought I should put some work into it…  
This was a request from **_**Sweet Fantasy's Magic.**_ **There will be two more chapters: one about Leo's sadness and one about worry.  
Ideas are always welcome! :)  
P.S.: I can't promise the next updates will be quicker than this one, college is taking up all of my time. I miss the time when I could still be bored… :(**

 **A huge thanks to all of my readers! I know it isn't easy to stick with a writer who doesn't write all that often…  
I love you guys! :')**


End file.
